falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House Chastel
House Chastel was founded following the marriage of Dillon Chastel and David Mecoo in 521AER. It was initial founded as a sister house to House Mecoo but has since severed these ties. The House's authority used to extend over San Padua (formerly Port Mecoo) with Dillon ruling as the Earl of Port Mecoo. This continued until the title was rescinded in the late 520's when Dillon disappeared for many years, due to his unconfirmed death his son, James, could not inherit the title thus the House fell into low standing. This situation continued until Dillon's death in 532AER and following this his two sons, James and Luke, have worked to rebuild the House's standing within the Empire. James has ruled since the age of 16 and continues to do so, although day to day running is delegated to Luke. History House Chastel existed as a non-noble house for many years within Falleentium with Dillon's parents, Richard and Elizabeth, both serving in the Darparian State Government. The family was elevated to nobility in 521AER when Dillon was granted the position of Earl of San Padua, then named Port Mecoo. However prior to this the family had been given semi-important status due to Dillon's relation with David Mecoo, which blossomed from a whirlwind romance to a marriage shortly after. Dillon acted swiftly and arranged with his new Father-in-law to be appointed Colonial Regent of Port Mecoo. He utilised the wealth of his new Father-in-Law to make prominent many investments and threw himself into the world of business. Many of these early companies experienced success, especially after Dillon negotiated to get full Mining Rights over Port Mecoo Mining operations and set up the Port Mecoo Mining Company (PMMC) only a few month after the Company's founding. The company was able to fully exploit the natural resources of the land, which included Silver, Coal and Diamonds, and quickly set to work tapping into these veritable gold mines. During this time he also bought full rights to a new upcoming soft drink, Monster Cola, that soon became a massive success both in Port Mecoo and Veldunium, with a special version released especially for the Veld Market. All of this gave the House a source of sustainable income and allowed for further expansion of the Houses business assets. Over the following years the House increased in both prestige and power in tandem with Dillon's consistent political success. This came to an abrupt end when Dillon went missing and the House's affairs fell into disrepair, the 16 year old James too young and inexperienced to rule effectively as Dillon had done. This marked the House's lowest period in which the Family lost most of its assets and properties within San Padua. Since this period the Chastel brothers committed themselves to rebuilt from there. Following Dillon's reappearance in 530AER he was denied the restoration of his title, due to this he chose to look for other alternatives and in mid-531 a deal was struck with the Delnourian State Government. This deal leased the Island of Blefuscu to the Chastel Family for a 150 year period, provided the family care for the island's roughly 700 inhabitants. Following the signing and ratification of this deal Dillon initiated the project to construct Osborne House, which now serves as the Family's official residence. In recent years the House has continued to rebuild it's standing and financial situation within the Empire. Luke Chastel has proved adept at finances and has managed to balance the Family books and investments giving the Family a sustainable income. Alongside this James has committed himself to rebuilding the Family image and both have worked very hard to rectify the many issues that plagued the House. Among their most recent actions are the mass purchasing of War Bonds, the expansion of provision for the Blefuscu residents and both Chastel's services to the Empire. Current Members Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium